First Times
by Gelles
Summary: Rei and Serena have a little talk.


First Times  
A Sailor Moon fanfic by Kristin Renee Taylor  
(gelles@yahoo.com)  
  
This fanfic is rated PG for some mild swearing.  
  
  
She was the most annoying person I ever knew. I'm not kidding either.  
Every day for the past two years all I ever heard was "Why are you so  
mean to me?" and "How come you're always picking on me?" and "Did you  
have to yell at me like that?" and "How come you don't like me?"  
(Which wasn't true. I did like her; it's just that she was so  
*annoying*.) I had always answered more or less the same: "Because  
you deserve it you lazy, uncaring twit!" At which point she would cry  
and run away and everyone would get upset and try to make me  
apologize. I didn't. I said what I thought she deserved to hear.  
  
Last night started off as a typical night. I had been in my room,  
doing some boring piece of writing that the teachers at my school  
dared to call an essay assignment, when she came in. She didn't knock  
or anything, she just walked in, sat down on my bed, and watched me  
do my homework. I decided against arguing with her, at least for now.  
I couldn't really kick her out because she wasn't disturbing me in  
any way. So I tolerated her.  
  
For about five minutes.  
  
I sighed and set down my pen. "Is there a reason why you're  
here?" I asked her, irritably massaging my temples. I watched her out  
of the corner of my eyes as she shook her head. Her silence was  
slightly distrubing. She was never silent. "Well," I said, turning  
around so I could look at her directly, "you can't just sit there all  
day. I've got to finish my homework and then I've got to do my  
chores."  
  
"I know, Rei. I'll try not to be in your way," she said quietly.  
  
I knew that when she started talking like that, then something  
must have been wrong. For the first time since she had entered, I  
looked at her. I mean I really, really looked at her. I noticed with  
no small amount of shock that she had been crying. Her eyes were red  
and puffy and her cheeks were all blotchy. Her hair was kind of a  
mess and her clothes were slightly rumpled, but I assumed that was  
from the strong wind blowing outside.  
  
I moved to sit next to her, the bedsprings creaking slightly as  
the bed grudginly accepted my weight. It was time to go on another  
diet.  
  
I studied her for a long moment, and she looked right back at me.  
There was an unspeakable, and totally familiar, sadness in her clear  
blue eyes that had never been there before. I knew immediatly what  
had caused it and I hoped to God that I was wrong. "What did he do to  
you?" I asked, surprised at how calm my voice sounded. I was not calm  
at all.  
  
She seemed surprised that I had asked. She opened her mouth to  
answer me, but I cut in harshly, saying, "Don't you dare lie to me,  
Serena." Her jaw snapped shut with an audible click. She stood  
silently and walked to my desk, absently running one finger along the  
top of my computer's moniter. I heard her mumble, "He broke up with  
me..."  
  
I stood as well, growling, "That stupid bastard! When I get my  
hands on him, I'll--"  
  
"It's okay, Rei," she said, interrupting me.  
  
I whirled around and, with my usual tact and wit, shouted, "'It's  
okay!?'" She winced at the harsh, angry sound of my voice. "'*It's  
okay*?!'" I repeated, enraged. "Dammit, Serena, this is *not* okay!  
The two of you are supposed to be together!"  
  
"Rei," she began, but I cut her off.  
  
"You died for him, Serena! Twice! You've waited one thousand  
years to be together and if you think that I'm just going to let him  
break your heart, then you're crazy!"  
  
"Rei," she said and this time it was not Serena that had spoken,  
but Princess Serenity. I stared at her, surprised and infuriated by  
the unspoken command she had given me. Somehow I managed to choke  
down what I had been about to say, but I still glared at her fiercly.  
"Rei, please calm down," she said and there was no hint of her former  
steel in her tone. Now she just sounded tired and sad. "I think  
Darien did it for a reason."  
  
"It better be a damn good reason," I muttered darkly.  
  
"I think he has a reason, and I don't know what it is, but I'm  
going to find out."  
  
"And if he doesn't tell you?" I asked.  
  
She pulled out the chair and sat it in with a heavy sigh. "Then I  
guess I'll just have to wait. He'll tell me eventually."  
  
I stared at her hard. "You don't really think he will, do you?"  
  
She looked up at me and said nothing. Her silence was all the  
answer I could ask for.  
  
Her faith and loyalty in the man that had just dumped her shocked  
me beyond belief. She didn't even seem mad at him. How could she have  
forgiven him so easily?  
  
I immediatly answered my own question. She loved him. She loved  
him so much that she would forgive him for hurting her. Given similar  
circumstances, I sure as Hell would not forgive him.  
  
"You forgave him," she said, responding to my thoughts.  
  
"W-What?" I stammered. And I thought I was the psychic one.  
  
She looked at me knowingly. "You may act all high and mighty, Rei  
Hino, but you are not made of stone. I knew you never stopped loving  
Darien." She stood in front of me, staring me in the eyes. "When you  
found out that we were destined to be together, you hated me for  
taking him away from you and you hated him for leaving you. But you  
forgave us because you loved us.  
  
I started to rebuke her, but trailed off. In my mind I was  
remembering when Darien had been captured by the Negaverse. Serena  
had been devestated. As for me, his sudden ex-girlfriend, I hadn't  
taken it to well either.  
  
Her eyes were beginning to make me uncomfortable. In desperation  
to avoid that disconcerting gaze, I reverted to using a tried and  
true method of mine. I stoked the fires of my dying anger until it  
was blazing once again.  
  
"I didn't do it because I loved either of you," I raged, "I did  
it because you were the Princess and he was the Prince."  
  
"Even if I wasn't Princess Serenity, I bet you still would've  
given him up."  
  
I glared at her. "Don't give yourself to much credit, Serena. Had  
you not been a princess, I wouldn't give my boyfriend to you or  
anyone else without a fight."  
  
She finally smiled and nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Then you  
know that I won't give mine up without a fight, either."  
  
I blinked in confusion. "Excuse me?"  
  
She continued on, ignorant of the fact that I had no idea what  
she had meant. "You see, Rei, I don't intend on letting Darien get  
away with this. I especially don't intend on letting him date anybody  
else. I had enough competition from Ann. The last thing I need is  
somebody else moving in on my territory. Besides, if there is one  
thing that you have taught me, Rei, it's to stay determined and to go  
after what I want."  
  
She grinned at me, quickly regaining her normal levels of  
jubilence and hyperactivity. She threw her arms around me, giving me  
a large and painfully tight hug. Any ounce of anger that I might've  
had dispersed like smoke from a dead fire.  
  
"Oh, Rei, this is just great!" she cried happily. "I'm *so* glad  
I talked to you about this." She pulled back, but held on to my  
shoulders. She said sternly, "Now promise me that you won't go and  
kick Darien's butt."  
  
"Sure," I said, feeling slightly dazed and dizzy from the  
aphyxiating embrace.  
  
She smiled again and released me. "Great! Now all I have to do is  
convince the rest of the Scouts not to kill him. Oh, and Luna and  
Artemis, too."  
  
She was already leaving by the time I had recovered enough to  
think straight. I leaped out the door after her. "Serena!" I called  
out.  
  
She looked at me. "What is it, Rei?"  
  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
  
Now it was her turn to look surprised. "Of course I will," she  
said calmly. She smiled and shrugged. "Actually, now that I've told  
you, telling everyone else should be easier." Including myself, her  
eyes added silently. I wisely managed to avoid saying that part  
aloud.  
  
"You told me first?" I asked her, switching topics.  
  
She nodded and, seeing my look, explained. "Well, Rei, I thought  
it might be best to tell you first, seeing as how you know more about  
Darien and I then any of the other Scouts. I knew you'd understand me  
better." And so saying, she turned and walked away.  
  
I stared at her retreating back, to stunned to say anything. *I*  
had understood *her*? I, Rei Hino, had understood that vapid, ditzy,  
meatball-brained, well-meaning, loving, forgiving, *annoying* girl?  
  
I snorted derisvely and walked back into my room, sliding the  
door closed behind me.  
  
Well. I guess there's a first time for everything.  
  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
The story takes place after Serena's first battle with Catzy's droid  
and after she breaks up with Darien (As if you couldn't tell.) in the  
second half of the Sailor Moon R arc. (Then again, some people may  
not be able to tell.)  
  
Comments, criticisms, and ideas are gratefully accepted.  
Flames are... well, heck. I'm in a good enough mood. I'll take  
flames, too.  
Please address all the aforementioned stuff to gelles@yahoo.com.  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
Nothing belongs to me except a bunch of stuffed elephants and my  
occasionaly dark sense of humour.  
  
  
Kristin Renee Taylor - Bad Gal Extrodinare 


End file.
